Bothans on Zonama
by Onimiman
Summary: Sequel to one of my previous stories, "Justice Conflict". This story shows how Sekot was able to subdue Captain Fey'lya and his men so that they wouldn't try to kill the Yuuzhan Vong on the planet. Please rate and review. :


Bothans on Zonama

In the hangar of the _Pride of Bothawui_, Captain Trusk Fey'lya and his Bothan troops readied themselves in their standard uniforms and weapons. When he was done preparing himself, he looked out among the crowd of his men, who all stood at attention. He gave all of them a singular nod of satisfaction before turning to the Bothan who had stationed himself at the hangar door's control. Fey'lya nodded to him, and the Bothan over at the controls pressed the button that let the hangar door open up to Zonama Sekot.

A few hours earlier, the _Pride of Bothawui_ had followed the _Jade Shadow_ into the system that Zonama, the living world that was sheltering the much-despised Yuuzhan Vong, was hiding in. The _Shadow_ had been carrying a Vong named Nom Anor, who was quite infamous for his actions in the war that his people waged against the galaxy a decade earlier, to this world, so one of Fey'lya's spies managed to place a tracking beacon on the hull of Mara Jade Skywalker's ship before it left Coruscant. Fey'lya's intentions was to kill the living world with the last batch of the Alpha Red virus that escaped the notice of Galactic Alliance Chief of State Cal Omas, and thus end the Yuuzhan Vong themselves.

However, that prospect became null and void when Zonama Sekot managed to launch its own living battle vessels for its space in order to quickly cripple the _Pride of Bothawui_ and bring the vessel down to the living world itself. Now Fey'lya and every single one of his men were ready to take on an entire sentient planet in their obsessive vow of _ar'krai_ to finally do away with the Yuuzhan Vong for good.

All of the Bothans charged out of the lowered hangar door with loud, animalistic battle cries that were characteristic to the more warlike of their species. But before any of them could even pull a trigger upon landing on the lush world's surface themselves, their rifles were inexplicably yanked out of their hands by an invisible force, and all of those guns flew toward a hole in the ground several meters away. That hole swallowed up all of the rifles, and the next to go from the Bothans were all of their backup weapons that they carried elsewhere on their persons. Once the Bothans were all stripped of their weapons, the hole in the ground closed up and was instantly covered up in green grass, as if the maw that had deprived the furry aliens of their weapons was never there.

Fey'lya and his men stood in their places, dumbfounded and nervous now that they were in enemy territory with nothing to protect themselves. Their collective anxiety visibly grew once the ethereal presence of a petite, fair-skinned blonde human woman in a dark green robe manifested before their eyes.

"Captain Trusk Fey'lya," the manifestation said, "I am Zonama Sekot. The form you see before you is that of my current Magister, Danni Quee. She is otherwise occupied with sending the Yuuzhan Vong known as Nom Anor to his assigned village. I, personally, will oversee you and your men's own occupation of one of the Ferroan villages."

"You mean you're going to keep us here against our own will?" Fey'lya asked, shocked.

"Well, you were intending on killing me and my citizens, so I wouldn't be complaining about my circumstances if I were you, Captain," Sekot replied. "One law that you are to abide by if you are to live here is that you are not to overstep the boundaries the village that I will assign to you and your men; I do this in safety for the people that you wish to exterminate, the Yuuzhan Vong."

"You expect us to obey your laws?" Fey'lya asked, discontented.

"Of course," Sekot answered simply. "After all, neither you or any of your men are in any position of power, nor do you have any right to question me."

"This is outrageous!" Fey'lya exclaimed. "You intend to keep us prisoners here for the rest of our lives, keeping us from fulfilling our collective vow of _ar'krai_ when we are so close to the species that had wronged us and the rest of the galaxy!"

"I understand your want to settle what the rest of the galaxy would term 'unfinished business,' Captain," Sekot said. "And I am also quite aware of the personal issues that you have with the Yuuzhan Vong, given what they have done to your relative, who died during their invasion of Coruscant." It was true that Fey'lya's uncle, Borsk, one of the last Chiefs of State for the New Republic, had sacrificed himself to kill 25,000 Vong when they took the galactic capital. Trusk would have vowed extermination upon the species by himself even if the rest of his people hadn't done so. "But I cannot condone violence of any kind upon any of my people. So you will have to learn to live here, for I will not allow you to go back to the greater galaxy on account of the True Victory Party's intention to wipe out the Yuuzhan Vong."

"So we are subject to your whims and desires, Sekot?" Fey'lya asked contemptuously.

"Just as the rest of my citizens are, yes," Sekot replied with a simple nod. "So will you and the rest of your men please follow me so that I may take you to your village?" Her tone left no indication that her "request" was anything but rhetorical.

Nevertheless, Fey'lya turned around and looked to his men, who all stared back with expectation. He grumbled a gruff sigh by announcing in Bothese, "We must do what the planetary consciousness says, men; we really have no other choice, and it could get a hell of a lot worse than this. Anyone who disagrees with this, or plans to go back on his word, will be a fool not out of principle, but out of practically, for there is no practicality in battling a living world with no weapons. So let's go." Without another word, he turned back and nodded to Sekot. She nodded back and turned to lead him and his soldiers to their village.

The hike took about one or two klicks, but after a few hours, the Bothans, led by Sekot, were finally led into a village inhabited only by Ferroans. There wasn't a Yuuzhan Vong around for any of the Bothans to harass at best or kill at worst. Upon entrance to this village, Sekot simply decided to disappear before the Bothans' eyes prior to the arrival of a female Ferroan adult taking the planetary consciousness's manifestation.

"I am Aken," she said. "If all of you please follow me, I will lead you into your individual grashals where you are to live the rest of your lives." Aken turned and waved the Bothans along.

It took about two hours, but one by one, each of the Bothans entered their grashals without even a grumble, with Aken always saying, "Make yourself comfortable," to each of them. Fey'lya was the last one to reach his grashal.

"Make yourself comfortable," Aken said before closing the door on him.

Fey'lya gave one last look at the door before turning back to assess his living quarters. From one view of the living room, he saw that this was an entirely green room made of living organisms–as everything on Zonama Sekot was living, obviously–that served the equivalent functions of inanimate objects, such as pillows and tables for example. Fey'lya decided to walk over to the room's living chair and collapsed into it. The chair emitted an organic, whiny tone, but it was nothing that the Bothan captain couldn't handle.

_So close, yet so far_, he thought.


End file.
